Antes
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Hitoshi vuelve y descubre que su hermano es novio de su ex-pareja, ¿que puede hacer cuando aun esta atraido por el? Pero un gatito decide hacerle ver las cosas de distinta manera" - HitoxKai, HitoxRei


**Antes **

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Parejas:** Hitoshi/Kai, HitoshixRei

**Advertencias:** _este fic contiene yaoi_.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade, y todos su derechos, le pertenecen a Takao Aoki._

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

"_**No sabes todo lo que he sufrido, quiero ser fuerte aunque eso implique mirar al pasado¿dónde puedo encontrar las fuerzas para seguir viviendo?"**_

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**_Jamás imagine que llegaría este dia_**

**_Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida_**

**_Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez_**

La habitación se habia quedado en repentino silencio, los presentes no entendían la reacción de ese joven¿por qué tenia esa expresión? No recordaban haberlo visto así, solo uno de ellos sintio que el corazón se le oprimía, solo uno de ellos podía descifrar esas cejas arqueadas y la mueca formada en sus labios, y esa persona salió a abrazar a el joven con una sola loca idea en la cabeza. Detenerlo, no permitir que nuevamente se marchara.

"-que bueno que regresaras, vas a quedarte¿cierto? – el mas joven levantó la cara con inocencia – no sabes lo feliz que me siento

El joven se quedo algo asombrado, quería disculparse y decir que solo habia ido de visita y nada mas, que planeaba volver a marcharse; pero en cuanto vio los ojos eternamente azules de su hermano menor pensó que debía deliberar con mas calma y frialdad. Devolvió el abrazo y sonrió tiernamente.

"-deja de llorar, Takao, todos te están viendo

"-pero...

"-nada, - Hitoshi separó delicadamente a su hermano menor – bueno¿esto es una fiesta o que? sigan con la celebración y esperen a que regrese de dejar mis cosas

El resto de las personas volvió a sonreir, platicar y la música volvió a escucharse. Hitoshi se detuvo varias veces antes de poder salir de ahí y llegar a su habitación. Cuando al fin habia logrado su objetivo, se recargo en la puerta suspirando varias veces para evitar otra reacción.

Se frotó las sienes tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y repitiéndose una misma cosa. ¿Qué hacia **él** ahí? Fue a sentarse a su cama tratando de abarcar la realidad que se habia presentado ante el hacia unos instantes, justo cuando creía que habia llegado a un lugar donde podría tranquilamente pensar en _"su"_ situación.

"-¿por qué rayos me torturas así? –

Escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente y miró. Una cara morena se asomaba y le veía cohibida; y como por arte de magia reflejo en su rostro una sonrisa.

"-¿sucede algo, Takao?

"-papá dice que no tardes y los chicos están preguntando por ti – Takao frunció el ceño – no se porque Kyo esta preguntando tanto por ti

"-bueno, eso es algo que veras ya, vamos de una vez porque si no papá es capaz de venir por mi

Hitoshi se levantó de la cama y fue con Takao hasta la fiesta otra vez. Los ojos de el mayor buscaron, rápidamente, a una persona.

"-¿dónde esta, Kai?

"-¿eh? pues dijo que ya tenia que irse pero que mañana nos vería¡ya sabes como es!

"-si, ya lo se

"-Takao – un rubio de ojos azules tomo a el nipones por el cuello y froto uno de sus puños en la melena de este – eres un maldito, nos dejaste solos en ese rincón despues que Kai se fue¿qué clase de anfitrión eres?

"-no, Max, suéltame – el moreno reía

"-ustedes jamás dejaran de jugar, niños – una castaña de ojos pardos negaba con la cabeza para despues sonreírle al hermano de Takao

"-que bueno que volvieras, Hitoshi¿sabes? Creo que tu hermano ha entrado en la adolescencia y necesita de un hermano mayor que le estire las orejas

"-no creo que Takao necesite niñera, Hiromi – un castaño de anteojos se acercó – la verdad es que estas exagerando

"-aah¿si? entonces¿qué significo la escena que ocurrió hace una semana en la escuela?

"-¡Hiromi, no te atrevas a decir nada! – Takao habia dejado de jugar con Max y ponía cara de asustado

"-¿como, - la chica fingió sorpresa- pensé que estabas lo suficientemente distraído como para escucharme, Takao

"-¡no digas nada!

"-ajajajaja, bueno, no lo hago, solo quería saber tu reacción

"-eres mala – repuso Kinomiya con lagrimitas en los ojos

"-bien hecho, Hiromi, un punto para ti – Max y la chica chocaron las manos

"-bueno, creo que no me enterare de lo que ocurrió

"-créeme, Hito, no querrás saber

"-vamos, Kyo¿qué tan malo pudo haber sido?

"-yo mas bien diría que fue vergonzoso, - Hitoshi apenas reparo en la presencia de cierto chino de ojos dorados y melena negra - no te recomiendo que te enteres... por el momento – añadió divertido. Takao se lanzo hacia el fingiendo ahorcarlo y 'advirtiéndole' no decir nada.

"-ustedes si que viven la vida, niños – comento Hitoshi en voz divertida. Pero los niños estaban ocupados en jugar con la paciencia de Takao.

El chico meneo la cabeza y considero el momento adecuado para escabullirse, era el ahora o nunca; sonrió a todos los que se encontraban a su paso, intercambiaba unas palabras acerca de su viaje o de la familia y volvía a retirarse, su táctica le valió hasta el patio y sentarse cerca del estanque, necesitaba pensar.

Hacia diez meses que se habia vuelto a separar de su familia nuevamente... y de **él**. Esa vez el viajar habia sido con un solo propósito, olvidar esta vez, no una traición o responsabilidad, si no olvidarlo a **él;** pero¿qué tan pequeño era el mundo? Al mes de estar en un país muy lejano lo vio precisamente a **él**; trató de evitarlo pero sus deseos fueron mas grande que su razón y terminó hablando con **él** en un restaurante. Esa habia sido su primera 'cita' a la cual le habian seguido muchas mas.

Y cada que se veían, hablaban o simplemente se reunían, sentía que su pecho se llenaba de mas calidez y que en cualquier momento estaría tan lleno que se desbordaría y no sabria que hacer, ese momento llegó. Una tarde lluviosa, sentados uno junto a otro cómodamente, en el departamento de **él**, "mirando" televisión, Hitoshi se dio cuenta que estaba mas que desesperado.

**Él** hablaba algo acerca de lo fastidiosa que llegaba a ser la televisión y el hecho de no poder entrenar beyblade cuando el clima estaba así de insoportable, Hitoshi parecia extrañamente "ido" lo cual llamo la atención del otro, cuando logró que Hitoshi lo mirara a los ojos simplemente ocurrió. Hitoshi habia tomado el rostro de **él** y sus labios los habia unido casi sin darse cuenta; **él** parecia haberse sorprendido y mas cuando Hitoshi comenzó a acariciar la espalda con la otra mano y fue cuando tambien se dejo llevar.

El peliazul se separó forzosamente y vio, en las mejillas de **él,** un ligero rubor y una aparente mirada de molestia e incredulidad. _'Lo siento, pero es que me gustas, me gustas mucho y no pude evitarlo, sentí que si no hacia esto explotaría'_, le habia dicho, en esos momentos Hitoshi llegó a pensar que lo mejor era irse, **él **necesitaba tiempo. Se levantó de ese sofá y entonces sintió como era jalado por un brazo y como esos labios exquisitos ahora tomaban los suyos con violencia y deseo. Era un comienzo.

Hitoshi se mordió los labios recordando el sabor de **él**, agridulce y enloquecedor.

"-demonios – sacudió la cabeza.

Aunque bueno, bien decían que lo bueno duraba poco. Una noche el habia regresado al departamento solo para encontrarlo vacío y con una simple nota:_ "adios, no me sigas y olvídate de mi"._ Hitoshi habia sentido que su mundo se derrumbaba con esas simples letras; se encerró y se negó a salir.

Dos meses así y se sentía muerto en vida, un dia salió a pasear por la ciudad y terminó en un parque donde habian dos niños jugando, no sabia porque precisamente ellos dos le habian llamado la atención, se sentó en una banca y los observó jugar blade, toda la tarde que los niños estuvieron ahí Hitoshi tambien la pasó; y ya cuando el sol caía, una mujer pelirroja se acercó a los niños diciéndoles que ya estaba la cena, los pequeñuelos sonrieron pero el que parecia mayor habia vuelto, antes, a mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa y diciéndole _"mañana practicaremos mas, no te preocupes, hermano, yo te ayudare a que seas el mejor", _el menor le sonrió de vuelta y luego ambos fueron al encuentro de su madre.

Hitoshi se quedó analizando esas palabras y recordó, como si fuera una bendición a su mente, a Takao y la relación que tenia con el y por su mente vagaron varios recuerdos de su infancia. No supo en que momento y como, pero cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba en la aduana del aeropuerto dispuesto a regresar a su casa y volver con los suyos, en especial con su hermano menor, Takao siempre le habia hecho sentirse especial y en esos momentos el necesitaba sentirse así.

"-esto debe ser una pesadilla – cerró los ojos y sintio la presencia de alguien mas. alguien que le observaba fijamente. Abrió los ojos y busco a quien hubiera tenido la osadía de espiarlo. - ¿qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitar el tono cuando al fin habia localizado a su 'espía'

"-perdón, pero te vi tan pensativo que no quise interrumpirte¿te sientes bien, Hitoshi?

"-claro que si – Kinomiya coloco una cara de tranquilidad - ¿por qué no estas en la fiesta?

"-bueno, no te vi en ella y te busque – un horrible pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Hitoshi

"-¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

"-como desde hace diez minutos¿por qué?

"-¿me seguiste?

"-eeehh... no – Hitoshi vio que el chico se ruborizaba. Mentía.

"-vamos adentro, deben estar preguntándose donde estas

"-no lo creo

"-anda, Rei, vamos – Hitoshi se levantó y entró junto con el chino nuevamente a la fiesta

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

"-buenos dias, papá

"-buenos dias, hijo

Hitoshi, somnoliento, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a preparar un café para el. su padre leía el periódico, la dichosa fiesta se habia prolongado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y el joven se sentía aun con sueño pero incapaz de permanecer mas tiempo en cama. Curiosa sensación.

"-¿y Takao?

"-salió temprano – Hitoshi soltó una risita

"-eso que dijiste no suena lógico

"-si, bueno¿qué quieres que te diga si esa es la verdad? Takao salió muy temprano, dijo que tenia que atender un asunto muy importante

"-pues si que debió ser importante para sacar a Takao de la cama sin quejas ni escándalo

"-oye, tienes razón, pero te diré que hasta se veía feliz, tal porque... – pero el porque Hitoshi no lo supo.

"-buenos dias, siento interrumpir – Rei entraba saludando con la mano

"-¿se te ofrece algo, Rei?

"-tengo cosas que hacer – el señor Kinomiya se levanto y dejó la taza en el lava trastes – nos vemos, Rei

"-que pase buen dia, señor – el chino hizo una leve inclinación cuando el hombre salió de ahí – hey, Hitoshi, vengo a secuestrarte

"-¿y eso? – enarcó una ceja - ¿piensas cobrar rescate, matarme y luego huir a tu pueblo?

"-si, así que no opongas mucha resistencia porque de nada te servirá – comento divertido el ojidorado - ¡como crees! Kyo me mando buscarte y llevarte con el, así que _"secuestro"_ no es una definición tan distante

"-bueno¿puedo terminar mi café al menos?

"-bueno, solo porque soy un secuestrador muy amable

Hitoshi dejo de hablar y decidió terminar su desayuno.

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Hitoshi y Rei caminaban por las calles, el primero sostenía un maletín.

"-quiero suponer que la insistencia de Kyo por verte tiene que ver con eso que traes dentro¿cierto?

"-así es

"-y¿qué puede ser que logra que Kyo este fastidiando a todo el mundo mandando decirte que quiere verte?

"-Rei¿acaso no te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?

"-nop – el chino coloco una dedo en el rostro – ninguno ha logrado resistir mi sonrisa

"-pero que niño tan gracioso

"-si, bueno, lo que pasa es que...

"-te veré en casa de Kyo, Rei, acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo

"-pero...

"-adios – Rei se dio cuenta que replicar seria inútil, tomo rumbo a casa de Kyo sin replicar.

Cuando el chino se perdió de vista, Hitoshi cruzó la calle dejando a un lado las 'tontas' precauciones, 'algo' le habia llamado la habitación en la otra acera y necesitaba comprobar si era verdad. Llegó a un parque y comenzó a buscar, lo encontró. Fue hasta **él** y lo tomo del brazo. Pero **él **ni siquiera se inmuto ante la presencia de Hitoshi, solo lo miro fríamente.

"-tenemos que hablar – mas que pedir lo estaba ordenando. **Él** elevo una ceja.

"-¿tenemos?

"-si, - Hitoshi apretó el brazo – definitivamente

"-no se de que, pero, hablemos

"-no, aquí no, vamos a otro lugar

"-como quieras

Hitoshi comenzó a andar aun sujetando el brazo, **él **se dejo llevar comenzando a fastidiarse. Cuando llegaron a una especie de callejuela, Hitoshi lo soltó y no pudo evitar sentirse débil. **Él** simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

"-¿y bien?

"-iré al grano¿por qué rayos me dejaste, Kai?

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Fin del primer capitulo. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, jitomatazos, flames o demás, favor de dejar un review para contestarlo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
